


Took It For Granted, All This Time

by jaxonkreide



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Grief/Mourning, Hopeful Ending, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Immortality, M/M, Past Character Death, Soulmates, Unspecified Setting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-07 21:20:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20823980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaxonkreide/pseuds/jaxonkreide
Summary: A long time has passed, but Tony still mourns the loss of the family he had made himself all those years ago.Loki is there to cheer him back up.





	Took It For Granted, All This Time

**Author's Note:**

> I was in a mood today rip

“Loki.” 

“Yes, Anthony? What is the matter?” 

“Sorry, it’s nothing.” 

“Anthony, tell me.” 

“I want to go home.” 

“O- _ oh_. Anthony, you know-” 

“I do know! Damn it, I know, Loki. I just can’t help it, you know? 

I miss it. 

I miss home, I want to see them again. My home, my family. Peter, Harley, Rhodey, Pepper, Happy... Don’t you understand?!” 

“Shh, Anthony, my dear. Come here. It’s alright, missing them is normal. It’s fine-” 

“It’s not! It’s not fine! It’s been centuries since Peter- ... and the others. It’s been even longer since everyone else- since-” 

“Anthony, darling, _ darling_. It is alright to feel this way. It’s normal to not feel fine. _ I_ still feel sad when I think about Frigga, pain like this doesn’t just leave-” 

“You don’t get like me when you think about Frigga, you’re still the normal you. You can still do it all. You don’t just. Hide away and break down, you don’t-” 

“-But it will get better. Haven’t you already made so many new friends, dearheart? You’re happy with them, are you not?” 

“They’re not _ them_ though! They’re not like them at all, they’re all so completely different from everyone I’ve known in the past. It’s not the same, Loki.” 

“Why would it be the same? You said it, Anthony. They’re different people, but is it bad? Do you not love them too? Has your loss made you unable to love others?” 

“Fuck no! What the fuck are you saying, Loki? 

Of course, I love the new friends I found, of course, I do! But I miss my _ family_! 

Don’t you understand?! 

I just. I can’t. They’re all. I can’t. They’re gone! I can’t, I’ll never. 

No more teaching the boys, no more. No more Pepper. No SI work she. She forces me to do. I can’t ask Happy. To drive me around anymore. No more Rhodey. No more teasing about all the shit I did during MIT. 

Nothing. 

It’s all over. Forever a-and there’s no way back. I miss it. I-I miss them. My family, m-my old life. I lost everything.” 

“...” 

“L-lokes? Babe, what’s? What’s wrong?” 

“Haven’t you made new family since then, Anthony? Has it all been that horrible? Have you been unhappy this whole time? Is it- Is it that horrible with me?” 

“No! Loki, god, no! 

I love you, why would you even. 

How could you even suggest that? 

_ I love you! _

You’re the best thing that ever happened to me, Lokes, I love being alive because of you. You make every moment wonderful, you care for me, I care for you too. You remind me to eat, to take care of myself. Without you, I wouldn’t be here anymore, I couldn’t go on anymore.” 

“But I’m not family?” 

“ _ Oh. _ Loki... I’m sorry, I didn’t. I didn’t think. I just talked and talked in all my misery, I. I didn’t even consider how you would feel. I’m sorry. I can’t tell you how much I am. I’m sorry. I’m selfish, I’m horrible. It’s always all about me, I’m-” 

“But you’re not! Anthony, you’re amazing, the most intelligent person I have the honor of knowing, you’re-” 

“Stop. Please, Loki. Stop. 

You are my husband. You’re my _ soulmate_. You _ matter_. 

I have been on this pity train and I’ve been dumping it all on you, but. _ But you’re a person too. _ You have feelings and I disrespected them. Your grieve for Frigga. 

I took you for granted. 

Loki. 

I won’t. No. I _ can’t _ tell you I’m sorry. It would only make all this about me again. You’d feel obligated to comfort me again, tell me it’s alright. 

But it’s not!” 

“Anthony...“ 

“I miss them, I miss them so much. They were all such a big part of my life. 

How it all started, my origin. 

My first family. 

But I _ do _ still have family. Thor is still around, all the new people we’ve got to know and befriend. 

And you. Husband, soulmate, the love of my life, the flame that always keeps me going, makes me smile, makes me happy. You’ve always been there at my side, at my back, watching over me. Even after I became as indestructible as you, even still. 

You were always protecting me, Loki. 

You never stopped. 

But I did. 

I thought ‘this is it, right? Our happily ever after. Forever together with no worry between us ever again, nothing can come between us, we’re soulmates after all. Meant to be together. To be perfect together.’ 

But I forgot. 

I forgot to care for you as you did for me, I neglected you while you did everything to make me happy. 

A relationship needs two people working together. That’s what soulmates are after all. Two people that can work perfectly together. Romance doesn’t matter. Even the fact that we’re soulmates doesn’t matter. 

I disregarded you. Your love. Took the love and gave nothing back.” 

“...you sound as if you’ve given up, Anthony.” 

“Well, yeah? I’ve been horrible to you, Loki.” 

“And aren’t you just projecting your thoughts onto me again? 

Anthony, listen to me. It’s not too late, it never is. We still have an endless amount of time. There’s so much time left for happiness and grieve. 

But there’s also still time to _ change_. Change yourself, become a better man, a better husband. Prove you’re my soulmate. Prove it to yourself, prove it to everyone else, prove it to me. 

Make me happy, but don’t forget your happiness, dear. We are equals and you’re allowed to miss the people we have lost. I miss them too. I may not have ever known them as well as you, but you love them. And so I do too. They’re important, but it’s also important to move on. 

They wouldn’t want to see you broken down on the ground. They’d want you happy and smiling, just like I do too. Let us smile again, Anthony. Let’s show all of them our luck.” 

“Yes, that sounds nice, my love.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact. In the start, I thought about having Loki offer Tony to somehow let him meet them all again. But then Tony went off and made Loki sad too and it all felt unsatisfying, so it ended like this. On a more hopeful note?


End file.
